Remember me
by Chionne I
Summary: Hace muchos años conocí a alguien que me fascinó más que cualquiera que haya conocido. La fascinación que experimenté probablemente estuvo muy cerca a cierto tipo de amor.
1. Prefacio

Bueno, al fin llego con este tan ansiado fic que hace tanto tiempo he querido hacer pero no puedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo, espero les guste, esta es una leve y breve introducción al fic dedicado a todos los amantes del kaiyuriy o yuriykai, aunque prefiero mas la primera no se porque XD, en fin, pues esta intro es indispensable para el desarrollo de la misma, pero ya en el próximo capítulo entraré de lleno con la historia en si, además de que habrá más personajes n.n, sin más preámbulos los dejo leer:

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Prefacio**

Hace muchos años conocí a alguien que me fascinó más que cualquiera que haya conocido. La fascinación que experimenté probablemente estuvo muy cerca a cierto tipo de amor. Él fue la primera y la última persona que quise. Y sé que todos dicen lo mismo del primero, pero… Pero cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía perfecto.

* * *

Se encontraba muy concentrado frente al espejo cepillando su cabello casi con adoración, dándole su habitual forma. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con ansiedad preguntándose el porqué de la tardanza de quien esperaba cuando sin esperarlo, el sonido de un claxon hizo que diera un pequeño brinco de exaltación, seguido por una familiar voz que lo llamaba desde afuera del edificio.

-¡Ivanov!- Dejó su cepillo sobre un buró y se asomó por la ventana para verificar la identidad de la persona, aunque era obvio que sabía quién era, reconocería esa voz entre una multitud. Al asomarse por la ventana empujó una maceta con su brazo accidentalmente, la cual le hubiese caído en la cabeza al recién llegado de no ser porque se hizo a un lado.

-¿Intentas matarme o qué?-Le reprochó cierto bicolor alzando la vista al tercer piso del pequeño edificio de donde se asomaba el otro, quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

El pelirrojo tomó su abrigo y sus llaves para salir del pequeño departamento, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Kai, quien lo observaba sonriendo maliciosamente recargado en una motocicleta, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una chamarra de piel del mismo color, cubriendo sus ojos color vino con unos lentes wayfarer de sol.

Salieron de la ciudad, Yuriy no sabía a donde lo llevaba el bicolor pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo y los enormes árboles a la orilla de la carretera. Cerró los ojos fascinado inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y estirando los brazos horizontalmente sintiendo y jugando con el viento que golpeaba su cuerpo, Los torneos y batallas habían quedado un par de meses atrás, y él ya no planeaba volver a jugar, solo quería estar así por siempre, junto a la persona quien lo acompañaba en ese momento. Él, quien siempre había sido muy ambicioso, al fin había encontrado lo que quería, no quería nada más, no podía ser más feliz.

Se enderezó pegándose al bicolor, quién tomó su mano izquierda jalándolo para que rodeara su cintura. El pelirrojo hizo la misma acción pasando su mano derecha, abrazando la cintura del otro, apoyando su barbilla en el cuello de su compañero, sonriéndole quien le dirigió una mirada por breves segundos para regresarla a la carretera. El ojiazul sonrió, y recargó su rostro en el otro hombro. El bicolor despegó su mano izquierda del manubrio para ponerla sobre las manos entrelazadas de Yuriy en su cintura, manejando sólo con su mano derecha. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír, definitivamente, eso era la felicidad que siempre creyó tener pero que en realidad nunca tuvo.

* * *

Se encontraban en el muelle de un lago. Kai recargado en su motocicleta, y Yuriy jugando tambaleándose sobre las tablas del piso

-Oh, ¿cerveza ah?- Le dijo incrédulo al ver al bicolor abriendo dos botellas.

-No pude encontrar la manera de cómo hacer que los martinis no salpicaran- Le respondió extendiendo el brazo para que tomara una botella.

-Y te llamas a ti mismo un hombre inteligente- Tomó la botella que le ofrecía el japonés, emitiendo un chasquido con la lengua en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Eres demasiado superior para una cerveza Yura?-

-¿Tratas de llevarme a la cama con una Baltika 9 y una manzana?- Le dijo con burla alzando la manzana que tenía en su mano izquierda.

-También traje postre.- Le dijo después de tomarle un trago a la bebida, siendo contestado con una risa sarcástica por parte el ruso.

-¿Y cómo?... Siempre he querido saber cómo es que alguien como tú terminó mezclándose con el lunático de Boris.-

Yuriy le dirigió una mirada interrogante, seguido de su característica sonrisa arrogante.-Vivía en la calle… Bryan y yo vivíamos en la calle-Rectificó- No teníamos nada que hacer, ni a donde ir, solo sobrevivir. Un día me metí en problemas, y entonces de repente apareció él… No sé si podría decir que me salvó, bueno, a pesar de todo lo que hizo… Podría decirse que en aquel lugar, yo era un Dios entre insectos. No estaba bastante mal…- Confesó, dando una mordida a la fruta.

-¿Te gustaba vivir de ilusiones espeluznantes y bizarras alucinaciones o qué?- Le dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

-No, no estaba bien, era sólo que… bueno sí, era todo una simple y falsa ilusión. Pero yo era perfecto, todos me respetaban.- Se defendió, acercándose al bicolor.

-Pero sólo veías la superficie, no veías lo que estaba dentro.-

-Quizás sí lo veía pero prefería ignorarlo… o simplemente no me importaba- Argumentó tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Hace poco leí un libro acerca, de un chico, un prostituto, que trabajaba para un… no recuerdo como se le llama, emm, pero este sujeto, manipulaba al chico, lo controlaba, y el otro hacia todo lo que su "amo" le decía o insinuaba, el amo hizo una fortuna gracias a él, lo vendía, más bien lo rentaba al mejor postor. Pero el chico nunca obtenía nada, el creía que lo tenía todo con ser el favorito… pero la realidad no podía ser más diferente.- Le contó el bicolor con un deje de falsa tristeza, empinándose su bebida.

-¿Qué puedes tu saber si no estuviste ni la quinta parte del tiempo que yo estuve ahí? ¿Cuál es tu problema con el hecho milagroso de haberme sentido bien en ese lugar, aunque todo fuese un engaño?- Le reprochó con voz frágil.

-No tengo un problema contigo- Le miró.-Mi problema es con lo que adoras.- Finalizó soltando el humo de cigarro que tenía retenido en su garganta.

-¿Y que hay sobre ti? Vi tu cara en unos anuncios… Finges ser un rebelde pero pude ver que te regodeabas en esa sesión fotográfica.- Acusó el pelirrojo mirándolo sarcásticamente obteniendo balbuceos por parte del bicolor, causando que su sonrisa aumentara aún más.

-Ehh... no, no te confundas, ese anuncio tenía un mensaje- Articuló marcando distancia entre él y el ruso al pasar a un lado de él, haciendo que el pelirrojo le diese la espalda.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente ese mensaje?- Le interrogó dándose media vuelta para encararlo.- Aparte de "Hey, mírenme"-Recalcó.

El bicolor volteó a verlo un instante.-Nah… yo soy solo un deportista, eso es todo.- Contestó haciendo que el ojiazul soltara una socarrona risa.

-No-Rió con ironía- Tú eres un profeta sobrepagado y yo un pobre niño huérfano.- Recriminó el ruso mordiendo de nuevo la manzana mientras el bicolor se acercaba hacia él.

-Ivanov, no sabes nada de nada. Abre los ojos y echa un vistazo al mundo que te rodea. No todo es la abadía.-

-¡A ti te es muy fácil decir eso!- Alzó la voz mostrando una clara molestia, empezando otra de sus tantas discusiones.- Desde tu posición maravillosa y glorificada, donde tienes autos, casas, y tu pinche motocicleta.- Apuntó .

-¿Crees que me importa toda esta mierda?- Cuestionó señalando el vehículo.

-Creo que es obvio que sí te importa.

-¿Crees que realmente me importa? Esto no es real vólk.- Le respondió tirando su botella, ocasionando que se rompiera al contacto con el suelo del muelle para después montarse en la motocicleta.-Nada de esto es real cariño.-

El japonés encendió la moto y la aceleró sin quitarle el freno, para después quitarse haciendo que la motocicleta saliera disparada cayéndose al agua. Los dos miraron sorprendidos como la moto se hundía, mientras que el bicolor se tapaba el rostro con una mano, sin poder creer lo que había hecho enojado por el momento. El pelirrojo al ver la expresión en el ojisangre empezó a reírse de él. Mientras que el peligris aún con la mano tapando su boca, se contagió de la risa que emitía Yuriy, empezando a reír también tambaleándose al no poder sostenerse por la risa, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué hice eso?- Se preguntó cuándo ya se había calmado casi totalmente. Para después tornarse serio al abrazar al pelirrojo juntando sus rostros.

* * *

Se encontraban de pie en la recámara de una pequeña cabaña junto al lago. El bicolor estaba sin camisa mientras que su compañero se encontraba sin pantalones. Le acarició la cintura sin dejar de mirarlo seguido de un profundo beso. Las manos traviesas que jugaban con la piel del pelirrojo le sacaron el suéter que llevaba puesto dejándolo solo en boxers. Cuando toda la ropa de ambos fue despojada se abrazaron besando y acariciando el cuerpo del otro tanto como podían.

El japonés recorrió toda la espalda del pelirrojo con sus manos firmemente pero a la vez haciéndolo con delicadeza mientras le otorgaba besos en sus hombros y parte de su pecho. Sus manos llegaron hasta los redondos glúteos del ruso, apretándolos con fuerza para después levantarlo dándole un beso a su tórax, haciendo que Yuriy pasara las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, y el bicolor no perdió tiempo para continuar con las caricias, enloquecido por la suave piel del pelirrojo. Bajó a la altura de su cintura otorgándole fervorosos besos a su vientre y abdomen, causando que el cuerpo bajo él se retorciera de placer y a veces soltando una risita por las cosquillas que el peligris le hacía al besar algún punto sensible. Kai dejó esa zona para subir, dejando un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, desde su vientre hasta su cuello para llegar a su rostro y mirarse el uno al otro con milímetros de distancia entre sus bocas.

Le sonrió al ojiazul mientras tomaba su cadera para penetrarlo con cuidado, besándolo apasionadamente mientras empezaba a moverse rítmicamente recibiendo caricias en su espalda por parte del pelirrojo.

-Bystryee… ¡bystryee!- Gemía extasiado el pelirrojo pidiéndole al bicolor que aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas. El bicolor para profundizar el contactó, se hincó, levantando la cadera de Yuriy.

Nublado por el placer, no notó cuando habían cambiado de posición y ahora era él quien se encontraba debajo del pelirrojo, el cual se movía encima de él aumentando la excitación de Kai gracias a semejante imagen erótica que tenía frente a él, del pelirrojo moviendo sus caderas. Gimiendo de puro placer, acarició la cintura de su amante, subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su boca donde acarició sus labios. El ruso le tomó las manos dejándose llevar por el contacto que ahora bajaba a su cuello, para regresar a su pecho y posteriormente a su abdomen y cadera.

El japonés se sentó abrazando al otro que se movía deliciosamente lento lanzando un suspiro al eyacular, besando tiernamente el hombro del pelirrojo que tuvo su orgasmo poco después que él. Se miraron durante un rato, acariciando el cuello y mejillas del otro. Satisfechos, se recostaron en la cama aún sin dejar de mirarse. El bicolor se alzó un poco para tomarle de la mejilla, acariciándola con sus dedos provocando que el ruso cerrara los ojos mostrando agrado por el contacto, el japonés sonrió y al cerciorarse que no lo veía, movió los labios articulando un silencioso te amo sin ningún matiz de voz, seguido de un sencillo beso en los labios.

Sin duda, esos eran los mejores días de sus vidas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es bueno estar de vuelta :D, si tuve algún error o no le entendieron a alguna parte haganmelo saber, aunque comprendan que aun estoy un poco fría para esto x) ya despues entraré en calor jaja!. Está cortito, pero pues es solo una introducción pequeña. Bien, espero sus comentarios, que tengan un bonito día, nos vemos en el prox capitulo!

**C.I.**


	2. Viva la vida

Bueno aquí vengo de nuevo XD sin tardarme mucho con un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier dato parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la silla de su nada modesta oficina leyendo reportes de balances y analizando gráficas sobre el crecimiento mensual y anual de la empresa de la cual él era el presidente. Tenía esa manía casi imposible de eliminar de morder los bolígrafos cuando se encontraba leyendo algo, claro que eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba a solas o en confianza y milagrosamente se podía controlar en presencia de otros. Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hasta que tocaron con más fuerza. Levantó su vista hacia de dónde provenía el ruido y se quitó sus lentes masajeando su nariz a la altura de los ojos.

-Adelante-Contestó.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor…

-El que te disculpes o no, no me hará recuperar el tiempo, habla.

-Llamaron del colegio de su hijo señor.

-Ah. ¿Qué querían?- volviendo a retomar su lectura

-Señor Ivanov, se escapó otra vez- Le habló una de sus secretarias, asustada y preocupada, no solo por la reacción que podría tener su jefe, sino también por el hecho de pensar que un niño de 8 años pudiese andar perdido por las calles de París.

-… ¿Ya buscaron debajo de la cama?-Preguntó el pelirrojo impasible, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles ante la mirada de la mujer que pensaba que clase de monstruo era su jefe. Sin decir ninguna palabra salió de la oficina, y no azotó la puerta al salir solo porque no quería ser sancionada o dependiera del humor de su jefe, hasta perder el trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, terminó de leer los documentos volvió a masajear su tabique exasperado y agotado.

-Bastien, no pago más de treinta y seis mil Euros al año para que no vayas a la escuela.

-Pues no la pagues, y no voy… y ya.- Dijo una vocecita.

-Sal de ahí-Le ordenó. Tan pronto como lo dijo un cuerpecito pasó por entre sus piernas debajo de la silla de donde estaba. Un hermoso niño pelirrojo y de ojos color tan azul como un zafiro se puso de pie; El parecido era evidente, ambos poseían el mismo tono de piel y cabello, aunque Yuriy seguía teniendo el mismo peinado que lo caracterizaba, no así el pequeño quien tenía el cabello corto pero poseía cejas espesas al igual que su progenitor, además del hecho de que los ojos Yuriy eran un poco más claros.

-¿Por qué te volviste a ir?- Preguntó.

-Es que me aburre papá-Contestó haciendo un puchero.

-Bastien entiende que no debes de salir, peligras andando solo en las calles, tu escuela no está a la vuelta de la calle y no me importa si crees que no pasa nada si tomas un taxi siempre para venir hacia acá y tampoco si te parece aburrido, es tu obligación ir y…-Detuvo su reprimenda al sonar su teléfono celular-… Me pregunto por qué los taxistas siempre dejan subirte.-Finalizó mientras sacaba el celular de sus ropas y contestaba a la llamada.

-Porque siempre les pago-Le contestó el pequeño pelirrojo siendo ignorado por el mayor al estar hablando por teléfono. Miró a su alrededor dando un vistazo al lugar, buscando algo con que entretenerse. Recargó su cuerpo en el ventanal que sustituía a la pared trasera de la oficina de su papá, se encontraban en el último piso a 48 niveles lejos de la calle. La vista era asombrosa pues se encontraba en el segundo rascacielos más alto de París, y el más alto del distrito. Pero eso no era algo que le importaba así que, fastidiado se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para jugar con los objetos que se encontraban en el escritorio de Yuriy.

-Hay que llevarte de vuelta- Le dijo al pequeño una vez que había terminado con su llamada. Le arregló el uniforme que consistía en un short a la altura de la rodilla color gris, y un chaleco de lana negro con las insignias de la escuela y una camisa blanca manga corta por debajo de éste.

-Hay papá pero no quiero-Se quejó prolongando la pronunciación de esas palabras.

-No voy a repetirlo, vamos.- Le ordenó tomándolo en brazos dándole una paleta que había sacado de un cajón de su escritorio. El niño la tomó con una sonrisa y pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del mayor recargándose en su hombro.

Al salir, su secretaria se levantó rápidamente al ver que el pequeño había aparecido.- Señor, que alegría que al fin apareció.- Exclamó aliviada siendo ignorada por los dos pelirrojos quienes ingresaron al ascensor.- Llamaré a su escuela para avisarles.- No era que actuara así con todas las personas, solo lo hacía con ella por ser menos eficiente que la anterior. Aprender a tratar a la gente es algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años. Si no hubiese sido así, no estaría donde está ahora.

Después de unos minutos, el ascensor abrió sus puertas para dar paso al ruso quien se dirigió a la salida del edificio no sin antes corresponder a los saludos que le dirigían.

-Llévelo a su escuela- Le dijo a uno de los guardias sin siquiera decirle la dirección, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El sujeto asintió y se llevó al niño una vez que Yuriy lo puso en el suelo. Al alejarse unos cuantos metros, el pequeño se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Por favor papi no quiero- gimoteó de nuevo, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien se agachó para quedar a su misma altura.

-Te prometo que yo hoy pasaré por ti.- Le sonrió mientras le sacaba el envoltorio a la paleta que le había dado y se la daba en la boca al pequeño quien ahora asentía y sonreía ampliamente, ya que algo que le encantaba era cuando su papá pasaba por él, lo cual significaba que compartían todo el resto de la tarde juntos.

-Ok, te veo a las dos, te quiero bebé.-Le correspondió el abrazo que le dio el pequeño y sintió un pegajoso beso en su mejilla debido al dulce. Si bien es cierto que el jamás se expresa de ese tipo, su hijo era una obvia excepción a toda su altanería arrogancia y orgullo que siempre ha tenido.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre reuniones y discusiones con sus accionistas. Le molestaba tener que estar dependiendo de ellos y no tener completa libertad para tomar decisiones, a excepción de sus 2 socios y vicepresidentes, a todos los demás los veía como una banda de viejos con bigote blanco irracionales. Al llegar a un acuerdo, dio por finalizada la reunión despidiéndose de mano a todo el que se le acercaba y comentando varios puntos que se vieron en dicha asamblea. Français pétrole, empresa de la cual él era presidente era un grupo de la industria petroquímica presente en más de 120 países que se dedica a la producción, exploración, refinamiento, transporte y distribución de petróleo, gas y otros productos químicos.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina de nuevo en compañía de sus dos socios y los únicos dos amigos que podía decirse que tenía; Felix De Margerie, un alto y apuesto hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, aparentaba menos edad gracias a la suavidad de su piel y agraciadas facciones con ojos color café, mientras que el otro sujeto se llamaba Renaud Miller, casi de la misma altura que Felix más no tan corpulento, de ojos color verde aceituna. Felix tenía el cabello castaño mientras que su compañero lo tenía ondulado y un poco más claro, casi rubio, y a diferencia de Felix, Renaud tenía la misma edad de Yuriy, treinta y dos. Los tres se conocieron en la universidad, y aunque la empresa que ahora dirige el pelirrojo era del padre de Felix, aquél al retirarse le dejó la presidencia a Yuriy al considerarlo más apto para ese puesto y mucho más responsable que su propio hijo, quien al principio no tomó bien la noticia pero con el paso del tiempo hasta casi pudo agradecerlo al ver las presiones a las que era sometido el ruso.

El ojiazul se levantó de su silla posicionándose en medio de los dos franceses quienes veían el panorama desde el ventanal.

-Felix, ¿Podrías apagar tu puro? No quiero que se me impregne en la ropa.-Más que una petición, sonó a una orden.

-¿No me digas que dejaste de fumar?- Le dijo aún con el tabaco en la boca.

-No, pero el olor es demasiado fuerte. Sabes que odio los puros.

-Lo que pasa es que Yuriy es tan delicado, que prefiere a treasurer, igual que mi madre.- Se burló el ojiverde, provocando una risa en ambos siendo ignorados por Yuriy.

-¿Ya saben quién compró la Framatome?- Preguntó cambiando de tema el pelirrojo, observando fijamente el edificio de granito oscuro, que estaba enfrente al suyo, una composición de cinco edificios unidos entre sí de diferentes alturas, siendo tres los más prominentes, donde él se encontraba era el más alto de 190 metros con el cual se encontraba en medio de otros dos un poco más pequeños y enfrente tenía otros dos más pequeños aún. Aunque no todo era parte de la petrolera, habiendo también otras empresas entre ellas una agencia de viajes, sí pertenecían a un solo dueño, él.

-Creo que ya no se llama así.- Contestó el ojiverde francés.- Felix, tú que eres el vocero de chismes de seguro has de saber.

-Vicepresidente de comunicación.-Corrigió el mayor.- Me lo estaba comentando alguien que conocí hace un par de días… mmm, pero estaba tan ocupado que no ponía mucha atención.-Sonrió lujuriosamente al recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo.- Pero es una empresa de biotecnología genética o algo así, no recuerdo la verdad. Lo que sí sé es que es extranjera.

-Hn.- Expresó el ruso mirando aún hacia el edifico de enfrente de donde se encontraban quitando el letrero de la antiguo grupo establecido allí.

-Oigan, ¿Quieren tener sexo?- Propuso Renaud. Si hay algo que tenían además de amistad los tres, era encuentros amorosos de vez en cuando, de los cuales nadie sospechaba y que más que nada solo lo hacían por diversión sin involucrarse sentimentalmente.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el pelirrojo contestando su propia pregunta al ver la hora en su reloj, faltaban tres minutos para la una y treinta.-Mmm no, paso. Tengo que ir por Bastien a la escuela.

-Escuché que el pequeño Yves Sebastien andaba por aquí en la mañana. Qué novedad.-Dijo con sarcasmo Felix.- ¿Pero que no el transporte escolar lo lleva a tu casa? Entonces sí puedes quedarte, prometo hacerte el mejor sexo oral de tu vida.

-Tentador, pero le prometí que estaría ahí Felix… bien me voy, cierren la puerta cuando se vayan.- Se despidió dándose media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

-Hey, te llamamos más tarde, no olvides que hoy es noche de Buddha.- Le llamó Renaud.

-No, allá los veo.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta saliendo rápidamente, esperando que no hubiese mucho tráfico. Presionó el botón de planta baja en el elevador y mientras esperaba a llegar a la planta baja, para entretenerse sacó su IPhone de la bolsa para ver las fotos que tenía. Sonrió al ver algunas de la mañana de ayer de su hijo despeinado y en pijama azul marino de dinosaurios verdes jugando con él en su cama por lo que algunas estaban desenfocadas y movidas.

Al ir retrocediendo, imágenes de un ruso pelilavanda aparecieron, en poses como si se las estuviera tomando él mismo y algunas con el pequeño pelirrojo. No recordaba haberlas visto, su sonrisa se amplió al recordar a su antiguo ruso amigo, checó la fecha de una foto, hacía casi un año de esa foto, vaya que lo extrañaba, aunque eso era algo que jamás iba a admitir. Esperaba que pronto que Bryan se diera un respiro de dirigir la Abadía en Rusia y pasara un par de días de nuevo en París, y entonces lo mataría por tomar su teléfono sin permiso. Del resto de sus compañeros, Spencer e Ian sabía poco, solo lo que le contaba Bryan, pero al parecer seguían viviendo en Moscú alejados del Beyblade tomando una vida ordinaria.

Y entonces a su mente vino **él**, habían pasado 13 años desde la última vez que lo vio, su mirada se tornó nostálgica, no porque guardara algún sentimiento por él, lo cual según el pelirrojo en definitiva no tenía. Si no porque le causaba curiosidad saber de él. No lo recordaba muy a menudo, de hecho, apenas y se acordaba de él. La imagen que tenía de Kai Hiwatari seguía siendo la de un chico de dieciocho años, un año menor que él. El único contacto que tenía era escuchar y leer su nombre en periódicos y en noticias que prefería no leer ni ver, lo único que sabía era que ahora él era el dueño de Biovolt, cuando veía que en algún noticiero empezaba a hablar de él, cambiaba de canal rápidamente. No habían finalizado su relación en los mejores términos. De hecho, esa fue la causa por la que él huyó de Moscú y viajó a Paris escondiéndose del bicolor, aunque ignoraba si alguna vez pretendió buscarlo.

El elevador se abrió y salió a toda prisa del lugar observando al bajar las escaleras de la entrada cómo mucha gente entraba y salía con muebles y otros objetos del edificio que recién acababan de adquirir. Un guardia de la entrada tenía listo su vehículo parqueado en la calle, un Mercedes Benz E550 color negro.

Condujo lo más rápido que se permitía llegando a tiempo a la Calle Beethoven donde se encontraba la escuela internacional de Paris en dónde asistía el pequeño Yves, quien se encontraba afuera de la escuela esperándolo; al verlo corrió alegremente hacia el auto y se subió.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías.- Le dijo quitándose su mochila y aventándola al asiento de atrás.

-Solo me tardé 5 minutos señor desesperado, ponte el cinturón.

Mientras conducía de nuevo, Yves se quitó los zapatos subiendo las piernas apoyando sus pies en el tablero del auto y se puso a jugar con su celular.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mmm a varias partes, empezando por un restaurante para comer, seguido de un cine y luego una visita al parque a comer helado.-Le sonrió volteándolo a ver brevemente siendo correspondido por otra sonrisa.

* * *

Se encontraban en un restaurante sencillo comiendo y jugando a resolver acertijos, un juego que le encantaba al pequeño ojiazul.

-Dos padres y dos hijos fueron a pescar, tres peces pescaron y tocó a un pez cada uno, ¿Cómo pudo ser? - Preguntó Yuriy mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de vino tinto.

-Mmmmmm…. ¡porqué era el papá el abuelo y el nieto!-Respondía gritando con entusiasmo.- Ahora yo… Si un señor hace un agujero en una hora y dos señores hacen dos agujeros en dos horas. ¿Cuánto tardará un señor en hacer medio agujero?

-Media hora.

-No, los medio agujero no existen, siempre serán agujeros.- Dijo riéndose del despistado de su padre.

-Eres un tramposo.- Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de comer, tal y como dijo Yuriy, fueron a ver una película al cine más cercano, emocionante para Yves, aburrida para Yuriy, pero no lo hizo notar. Al terminar la película dieron un paseo por una plaza a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Yuriy caminaba mientras veía a su hijo correr por todas partes, espantando a las aves que se encontraban en el suelo. Se sentaron frente a una fuente a comer el helado que compró el ruso, haciendo más juegos de palabras que tanto le encantaban al pequeño Ivanov, mientras que el mayor sólo disfrutaba entretener a su hijo.

-Recuerda que este fin de semana te vas a quedar con tu mamá.- Le dijo, viéndolo de reojo.

-Sí.- Mencionó el niño notando desánimo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Antes te encantaba ir.- Le dijo Yuriy un poco preocupado.

-S-sí me gusta ir, pero es que mi mamá nunca está conmigo, siempre esta con sus amigos que llegan a la casa, además de que creo que a ella no le gusta mucho verme.- Confesó agachando la cabeza.

-Claro que le gusta verte, lo que pasa es que ella siempre está ocupada, recuerda que viaja mucho y siempre tiene que estar planeando muchas cosas, pero te puedo asegurar que siempre cuenta los días para volver a verte.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó emocionado volteándolo a ver.

-Sí Bastien.- Volvió a sonreírle-Ella misma me lo dijo una vez.

Después de haberlo contentado, sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje.

"_En un momento vamos para allá, quiero que lo recibas con gusto y que convivas con él. Si el domingo por la noche me entero que hiciste otra estupidez, juro que te vas a arrepentir. Y mucho cuidado con meter hombres mientras compartes el fin con Yves."_

Después de un rato caminaron hacia el auto y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la madre del niño y ex de Yuriy. En el trayecto el niño iba jugando con la radio hasta que se detuvo en una canción de uno de sus intérpretes favoritos.

-¿Es en serio Bastien? ¿Justin Bieber?- Se burló un poco de su hijo.

-Sí papi, en mi escuela todo mundo lo escucha, quiero que me compres una gorra como la de él.

-¿Y cómo son sus gorras?-Preguntó mientras daba vuelta por una calle.

-Aamm, no sé, pregunta al señor que las vende... Step to the beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot coming from you I admit I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine…-Continuó cantando.

-¿Eso voy a decir? ¿Me da una gorra de Justin Bieber?- Dijo sarcásticamente, riendo ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

-Sí, quiero una azul, una lila, una negra y ammm… una blanca.- Rió.

-Estás loco…-Le dijo mientras lo veía cantar fuertemente. Sonrió y repitió el coro que había escuchado anteriormente mientras jugaba con el auto moviendo el volante de un lado para otro manejando en zigzag provocando una carcajada en el menor.

Al llegar al edificio de la avenida Montaigne Yuriy estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron, el ojiazul menor salió corriendo para tocar el timbre mientras el ruso abría la cajuela para sacar una maleta que contenía puras cosas con las cuales el niño se entretenía pues no hacía falta ropa, ya que tenía de sobra en ese lugar. Al subir fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y abundante color castaño claro y tan alta como Yuriy gracias a sus largas piernas, la misma tenía los ojos color gris. Recibió con un fuerte abrazo a su hijo

-¡Cariño, mira que grande estás! Te extrañé tanto- Le dijo al pequeño pelirrojo; Yuriy casi suelta una carcajada llena de sarcasmo ante el comentario.-Te traje mucha ropa de mi viaje a Nueva York, mira.-Le dijo mientras se adentraba en el lujoso departamento trayendo una gorra del tipo que estaba pidiendo hace unos momentos el menor y poniéndosela causando euforia en él.

-¡Mira papá, esta es la que quería!- Lo volteó a ver sonriente. El pequeño se fue a su habitación para jugar a algún videojuego.

El pelirrojo sonrió hipócritamente a la mujer y se adentró en el departamento. Volteó hacia las escaleras y vio a dos hombres bajar de ellas-¿Qué te dije?- Le reclamó alzando una ceja y apretando los dientes.

-Cálmate, ya se van. Qué bonita forma de saludarme, solo me ves una vez al mes, podrías ser más amable al menos… ¿Y cómo va todo?

-Perfecto.-Contestó seco.

-Yura tu eres el que me dices que me porte bien, pero el que está haciéndola de malo aquí eres tú.

-No me digas Yura.-Suspiró cansado dejando la maleta en el piso.

-Siéntate, te traeré un whisky.- Dijo la mujer mientras salía de la sala.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un sillón cansado poniendo las manos en su rostro. Vaya que se había agotado durante el día, y más aún cuando venía ahí con esa mujer que lo desesperaba tanto. La susodicha regresó con un vaso en la mano dándoselo al pelirrojo.

-Y… ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?-Curioseó la castaña.

-Sí- Respondió tomando un trago a su bebida.

-Déjame adivinar… Cena en Buddha.

-No.- Mintió.

-No trates de engañarme… además hablé hoy con Felix.

-¿Y qué van hacer?- Cambió de tema, refiriéndose a los planes que tenía para pasar el fin de semana con su hijo.

-Mmm no sé, creo que lo llevaré a Disneyland mañana.- Dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.- O lo que sea… No es que tuviese planes para mí sola o algo.

- Constance… lo ves UNA VEZ al mes ¿podrías fingir ser una buena madre tan siquiera durante menos de dos días?

- ¡Oye tengo una vida propia también!- Se defendió.

-… Te veo el Domingo.- Dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de café para ponerse de pié y salir de ahí.

-Yuriy ¡Estaba jugando!- Exclamó alcanzándolo antes de que llegara a la puerta poniéndose frente a él.- Tu problema no es conmigo… lo que pasa es que estás muy tenso- Le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo masajeándolos para después acariciar su pecho y seguir su trayecto más abajo.- ¿No me extrañas Yu?- Le preguntó sensualmente desfajando su camisa y metiendo las manos bajo ella.

El pelirrojo no dejó de mirarla seriamente; le tomó de los hombros y la arrinconó a la pared juntando sus rostros, chocando sus narices y teniendo sus labios a milímetros de distancia de los otros.

-… No, no te extraño- Susurró sacando las traviesas manos que acariciaban su espalda para después salir de ahí.

* * *

Llegó a su pent-house arrojando las llaves y su saco en el sillón yendo directo a su habitación tirándose en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Eran aproximadamente las siete y treinta de la noche, así que aún le quedaba una hora y media para ir a cenar puesto que planeaba llegar pasada las nueve. No supo en que momento cayó dormido, pero cuando despertó eran las ocho con veinte minutos. Se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida con agua casi hirviendo para relajar sus músculos.

Se alistó tan rápido como pudo vistiendo un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Salió a toda prisa, no sin antes activar la alarma; poniéndose su reloj mientras bajaba por el elevador.

Al llegar al restaurante, preguntó al de la entrada por sus amigos a quienes los señaló el sujeto para decirle en que mesa se encontraban. Entró al lugar el cual era muy grande y con decoración del siglo dieciocho y con iluminación en tonos ámbar, en el centro se encontraban algunas mesas y al final y una enorme estatua de Buda. Subió unas escaleras dirigiéndose al área vip, el cual estaba más o menos unos 4 metros más arriba y separada por una pared que tenía varios balcones en forma de arcos, con vista hacia las mesas de abajo, la barra y la estatua, situándose cada mesa a un lado de cada balcón. Toda la decoración era opulenta.

La cena transcurrió amenamente entre conversaciones de trabajo, burlas y anécdotas personales. Los tres al ser muy apuestos no pasaron desapercibidos, acercándose de vez en cuando tanto mujeres como hombres con el fin de coquetear un poco, siendo objeto de burla al que trataban de conquistar una vez que las personas se alejaban.

-Creo que él parecía perfecto para ti Ren.- Dijo Yuriy casi sin poder contenerse la risa.

-Ja, ja, ja- Le contestó el otro con hastío

-En serio, necesitas una pareja ya.- Le dijo ahora entre risas.

-Lo dice el señor papá soltero y divorciado, no cabe duda que eres un experto para estas cosas Yuriy.

-¡Tú la conoces!- Se defendió aún sin poder dejar de reír.- Sí, es sexy y todo… pero vivir con ella es un infierno. No tiene nada más en la cabeza más que ropa de diseñadores, viajes... ropa… Dios.- Dijo asqueado.

- Generalmente todas las top models piensan así. Debiste pensarlo antes.

- Yo quiero a alguien que tenga algo que decir, alguien que no sea una amazona del glamour. Inteligente, serio e interesante… Eso es todo. Y por supuesto que Bastien lo apruebe.

-Pues deberías casarte con el espejo- Intervino esta vez Felix.

-No sería mala idea- Contestó antes de tomarle un trago a su martini.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Yuriy nunca ha tenido una relación seria más que Constance… Felix y yo sí, pero tú siempre has estado solo por decisión propia. Desde que te conozco siempre ha sido así, y de eso ya son más de diez años eh. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ruso?

- Nah… solo… malas experiencias- Contestó el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida.- Quise mucho a alguien una vez… hace muchos años. Lo amé como a nadie, por él dejé atrás una arrogancia, orgullo y altanería que era muy común en mí, pero él lo echó a perder. Pero hey deberían de agradecérselo, si no me hubiese pasado eso no estaría aquí en Paris ni tampoco hubiésemos estudiado juntos.

- Pero sigues siendo un arrogante. - Mencionó Renaud.

- Y orgulloso.- Secundó Felix.

-Y altanero- Finalizó de nuevo Renaud.- Y presuntuoso, presumido, soberbio, vanidoso, engreído y todas esas cosas que te hacen sexy. Pero dime quien es para mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento.

- No tiene caso, desde hace trece años que no lo veo ni se de él.- Sonrió.

-¿Mmm no era alguno de tus compañeros de Beyblade? En ese entonces lo practicabas ¿no?- Indagó Felix haciendo que el pelirrojo se tensara.

Afortunadamente para Yuriy, logró escaparse del tema al sonar el celular del de ojiverde de Renaud distrayendo al mayor- Hey, cero celulares mientras ceno porfavor.- Le reclamó.

-Es Jean Paul un amigo, nos invita a una fiesta en casa de un amigo suyo, me dio la dirección ¿vamos?- Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Felix y Yuriy quien se encogió de hombros.

Después de pagar la cuenta cada quién salió en su auto con rumbo a la dirección que les dieron.

* * *

No recordaba muy bien cómo es que había llegado ahí, y toda la cantidad de alcohol que traía en las venas no le ayudaba mucho. Se encontraba en un departamento desconocido recibiendo sexo oral de un extraño de cabello rubio del cual ya se le había olvidado su nombre, pero recordaba vagamente que era italiano, al parecer. Sus manos apretaban los cojines del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros entremezclados.

El tipo parecía casi profesional en lo que hacía; el pelirrojo le sujetó los cabellos fuertemente hundiendo más su cabeza deseando que el otro llegara más profundamente.

Todo estaba oscuro, echó su cabeza hacia atrás girando su rostro hacia un lado observando la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en una mesita junto a un florero, las cuatro y treinta de la mañana. Volteó hacia el otro lado observando la torre Eiffel iluminada a lo lejos a través de una puerta de cristal que daba paso a un pequeño balcón. Con otro gemido se vino en la boca del otro, quien se tragó el semen y se sentó a su lado.- Sabe dulce- Le dijo mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo quien lo rechazó poniéndose de pie tambaleándose.

-Ehh muchas gracias por todo, pero ya me tengo que ir- Le dijo apenas entendiéndose pues ya estaba completamente ebrio.

-Qué lástima, pudimos habernos divertido- Sonrió con lujuria relamiéndose los labios.

-Lo sé… lo sé, te lo hubiese metido tan fuerte que te hubiese partido en dos… pero en serio ya me voy…- Entonces se dejó caer sobre él besándolo salvajemente, al cabo de unos momentos se separó volviendo a pararse con la misma dificultad.-Bueno… ahora si me voy… Ciao. - Se despidió tambaleándose hacia la puerta para salir de ahí. Ahora ya recordaba cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar, era el departamento que estaba enfrente del otro donde había una fiesta, la cual aún seguía.

Bajó por las escaleras del edificio no sin antes caerse al menos dos veces. Al salir vio que el vehículo de uno de sus amigos ya no se encontraba, pero el otro sí. Milagrosamente llegó ileso a su casa y con su auto sin ningún rasguño. Ya lo había chocado levemente antes en situaciones similares.

Se fue directo subiendo casi arrastrándose a su dormitorio y cayó dormido, por no decir desmayado en su cama.

* * *

El reloj despertador sonó, dos semanas habían pasado ya. Yuriy estiró el brazo apagando el aparato. Alzo la cabeza abriendo los ojos aún adormilado. Se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café. Al subir, se encontró con el pequeño pelirrojo quien ya estaba sentado en su cama, recargado en el respaldo.

-Buenos días papi.

-Buenos días lobito.- Sonrió yéndose a sentar a su lado.

Yuriy se puso sus lentes y tomó su IPad del buró y la encendió para ver las noticias y checar su correo. Yves también tenía un IPad que le gustaba usarla cuando su padre usaba la suya, salvo que él la usaba para jugar.

Después de contestar sus correos, el pelirrojo se metió a bañar, mandando a su hijo a hacer lo mismo. Cuando el pequeño ojiazul bajó con su uniforme ya puesto, el mayor ya le tenía preparado el desayuno, hot cakes con leche con chocolate. Al terminar de desayunar, el ruso peinó al niño y los dos salieron del departamento. Al bajar esperaron unos minutos a que el transporte escolar llegara por Yves.

Después de despedirse, el pelirrojo subió a su auto y partió rumbo a su trabajo escuchando y cantando la canción de viva la vida de coldplay, la primera vez que la escuchó se sintió bastante identificado con esa canción así que decidió comprar el CD un par de días atrás.

Se encontraba de muy buen humor. Sentía que nada en ese día le podía salir mal.- _Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own… I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_…- Cantaba mientras conducía por los campos elíseos.

Al llegar al edificio se bajó del auto y le dio las llaves al guardia para que lo estacionara. Entró saludando de nuevo a todo aquél que lo saludaba. Mientras iba en el elevador sólo, seguía cantando la misma canción.

_-__For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name, never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world…-_ Guardó silencio al detenerse el elevador y entrar un par de sus empleados. Al llegar a su piso estaban de nuevo ahí sus dos compañeros quienes al parecer lo estaban esperando.

-Yuriy, te tenemos una sorpresa.-Le dijo Renaud.

-¿Ah sí, Y de que se trata? - Indagó curioso.

-Ven con nosotros y lo verás- Le dijo Felix pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo dirigiéndolo hasta su oficina.

-¿Recuerdas el edificio que compraron enfrente?- Le dijo el mayor.

-Ajam.

-Pues parece que el dueño ya apareció, y es el mismísimo presidente de la compañía quien estará ahí.

-¿Y eso que tiene de sorpresa?- Preguntó alzando una ceja confundido mientras pasaban el umbral de la puerta.

- Pues que tú ya lo conoces. Es ese compañero de equipo con el que estabas en tu adolescencia. Ni nada menos que Kai Hiwatari.- Le dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia el ventanal para que viera el edificio de enfrente.

Yuriy al escuchar eso, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, se quedaba sin aire, su corazón latía a un ritmo mayor de lo normal pero su piel se veía más pálida, no podía abrir más sus ojos de la sorpresa y no sentía su cuerpo. Ahí estaba ese gran edificio revestido de granito, cuatro pisos menor que el suyo, con un letrero en la parte de arriba antes de llegar al techo. Biovolt. Junto con su respectivo logotipo.

-No me jodas…- Dijo con un hilo de voz, tomándose el cabello con nerviosismo y frustración con su mano temblorosa deseando que nada de eso estuviese pasando.

* * *

Pues que tal, ahora si empieza lo bueno. No se como le va a hacer Yuriy para esconderse de su vecinito nuevo, bueno si sé jaja. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a Kiray Hiwatari y a GabZ que por cierto espero ya estés mejor :) y al menos te anime el leer un capítulo entero todo de Yuriy. Como ni te gusta verdad XD. En fin, muchas gracias a los que leen pero no dejan comentario igual les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia, nos vemos en el siguiente a ver que accesorio traé Kai... XD si uds me entienden.

**Nota**: Todos los edificios, calles y lugares que mencioné, si existen, de hecho el edificio negro si está frente al de Yuriy, el cual está revestido como de cristal o algo así, y eso hace que se refleje n.n. se ve muy bonito. Y el restaurante está bien padre, creo que van a abrir uno en México en febrero.

**C.I.**


	3. Long time

**26/febrero/2012**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Long time**

* * *

-Yuriy, te tenemos una sorpresa.-Le dijo Renaud.

-¿Ah sí, y de que se trata? - Indagó curioso.

-Ven con nosotros y lo verás- Le dijo Felix pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo dirigiéndolo hasta su oficina.

-¿Recuerdas el edificio que compraron enfrente?- Le dijo el mayor.

-Ajam.

-Pues parece que el dueño ya apareció, y es el mismísimo CEO de la compañía quien estará ahí.

-¿Y eso que tiene de sorpresa?- Preguntó alzando una ceja confundido mientras pasaban el umbral de la puerta.

- Pues que tú ya lo conoces. Es ese compañero de equipo con el que estabas en tu adolescencia. Ni nada menos que Kai Hiwatari.- Le dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia el ventanal para que viera el edificio de enfrente.

Yuriy al escuchar eso, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, se quedaba sin aire, su corazón latía a un ritmo mayor de lo normal pero su piel se veía más pálida, no podía abrir más sus ojos de la sorpresa y no sentía su cuerpo. Ahí estaba ese gran edificio revestido de granito, cuatro pisos menor que el suyo, con un letrero en la parte de arriba antes de llegar al techo. Biovolt. Junto con su respectivo logotipo.

-No me jodas…- Dijo con un hilo de voz, tomándose el cabello con nerviosismo y frustración con su mano temblorosa deseando que nada de eso estuviese pasando.

Esto no puede estar pasando- Susurró mientras se aproximaba a un sillón de piel color negro y encendía nervioso un cigarro. Hacía rato que le había pedido a sus compañeros que lo dejaran solo y aún seguía con esa mirada desorientada. Casi podía jurar que escuchaba música digna de un filme con género thriller.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí, aunque su oficina fuese de considerable tamaño, sentía que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, acorralándolo y asfixiándolo. Despues de apagar el cigarrillo se levantó y salió del lugar trastabillando ignorando a todas las personas que a su paso, al ver el estado en el que estaba, le preguntaban si le pasaba algo o algún despistado o discreto que le preguntaba asuntos sobre trabajo.

Tomó el elevador y después de llegar a la planta baja salió casi arrojándose al exterior. Ahora se encontraba peor, todo le daba vueltas, la impresión que se había llevado aumentaba cada segundo transformándose en casi una crisis de ansiedad; comenzaba a sudar y a tener una sensación de irrealidad. Después de pedirle las llaves de su auto al guardia que siempre lo estaciona, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el vehículo dónde permaneció dentro sin encenderlo, golpeteando el volante con los dedos.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente a la vez. Si Kai ya estaría en ese edificio, si ya llegó al país. Si sabe dónde está… y si siempre lo supo? Era lo más lógico, el hecho de que se viniera a establecer precisamente aquí, en el mismo distrito, en la misma calle, justo frente a él, era demasiada coincidencia. Además de que él no está precisamente en el anonimato. Al tener un cargo alto en una empresa mundialmente conocida, es obvio que él también pasará a ser alguien mundialmente conocido. Aunque los responsables de la comunicación siempre fueron sus otros dos compañeros para así que él tuviese la mínima atención pública, no podía asegurar que eso mínimo fuese un cero.

-Demonios!- Recargó su frente en el volante.- Debí tomar un empleo sin posibilidades de crecimiento. O no haber buscado que me ascendieran. Pero me gusta tanto el dinero…- Encendió el auto y partió sin rumbo fijo.

-Un médico Yuriy, los médicos no llaman mucho la atención, hay muchos médicos en el mundo. Aunque no me gustan los médicos, en la abadía fue donde conocí su "buena ética". O por qué no el ejército, me hubiese ido a la guerra en Iraq, con suerte y ya estuviera muerto. Grandísimo idiota.

Después de andar por las calles sin rumbo y hablando solo, regresó a su trabajo, no podía desperdiciar más tiempo, además de que ya se había metido en problemas por salirse de su itinerario alterando su agenda. Antes de llegar observó como la luz del Sol hacía que la torre de Kai se reflejara en la suya. Frunció el ceño ante esto, lo había notado hace ya muchos años, sin interesarle en lo absoluto, pero ahora le molestaba.

Trataba de concentrarse en las reuniones y demás trabajo que tenía pero era imposible, incluso en conversaciones telefónicas, por cortos lapsos se quedaba ausente, pensando en lo que había a sus espaldas. Era como si el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari estuviese detrás de él, observándolo.

-Necesito un trago.- dijo mientras soltaba un poco su corbata, se sentía sofocado.- Quizás lo que necesito es la botella entera.

* * *

Así pasaron tres meses, tres meses de miedo para el pelirrojo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener cerca al bicolor cuando llegara, fecha que no sabía, pero presentía que estaba cerca, más bien le parecía lógico, puesto que hoy era la reunión con motivo de inauguración y celebración de la llegada del japonés, evento al cual estaba invitado.

-Vamos Yuriy, no creo que sepa que tú estás aquí, si fuese lo contrario, no te habrían mandado una invitación igual a la de nosotros, te hubiese llegado una invitación hecha por él mismo, o no te hubiesen invitado.- Trató de animarlo Renaud. Hacía unas 6 semanas que les había contado todo, y la razón por la cual le preocupaba la llegada del bicolor.

- No, Kai quiere que crea que él no sabe nada, que no sabe que estoy aquí, sé cómo es.

-Bueno… si es tan antisocial como nos contaste, existe una probabilidad alta de que ni siquiera esté ahí. Mira, yo te puedo cubrir en la junta que tendremos con el EPAD esta tarde, me enteré que Hiwatari ya confirmó su asistencia, pero Yuriy, afróntalo, habrán más reuniones. No podrás esconderte siempre. Mon Dieu! Tienes casi treinta y tres años. Ya no eres un niño! Es patético que sigas escondiéndote de algo que pasó hace más de una década. Sea lo que sea que pasó, nadie te puede ayudar si tendrás ese hermetismo emocional siempre. Crece. Y avanza. Si tu seguiste con tu vida, que te hace pensar que él no lo hizo? Lo más probable es que esté casado, y hasta hijos tenga, que se yo. Es lo que todos hacen para tener a quien heredar su empresa. Lo hiciste tú.

-Lo mío es diferente. Además eso de tener un heredero es tan del siglo pasado, no seas nepotista.

-Pero admite que si decidiste hacerte cargo de tu hijo fue por algo, porque lo necesitas. De no ser así, ni siquiera lo hubieses reconocido como tuyo.- Sentenció finalmente provocando la ira del pelirrojo quien se puso de pie acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

- Nunca, nunca! Te atrevas a hablar de la relación entre Bastien y yo. No tienes siquiera una idea de cuánto significa mi hijo para mí. Él fue mi salvación, me sacó de la oscuridad en la que yo estuve hundido toda mi vida. No permitiré que hables mal de él, nunca. Si vuelves a hacerlo, conocerás un lado de mí que hace bastantes años no muestro. Y te conviene no hacerlo.- Siseó amenazadoramente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. No tienes por qué ponerte agresivo. Espero hayas entendido mi punto y dejes de correr de una vez.- Le aconsejó para después salir de la oficina, un poco asustado aún.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se reclinó un poco. El francés en gran parte tenía razón, era patético que siguiera huyendo, el jamás huía. Si el antiguo Yuriy Ivanov viera en la clase de debilucho sentimental en el que se ha convertido, se suicidaba ahí mismo para no tener ese futuro. Aún quedaba algo de su fuerte carácter, pero aun así eso lo convertía en solo una sombra de lo que fue. Lanzó un suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en recuerdos.

Flash Back

Su cabeza le dolía exageradamente. Se encontraba acostado en su cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, la apretó fuertemente y lanzó un grito ahogado combinado con un rugido, seña de la enorme desesperación que sentía al escuchar en plena madrugada ese fuerte y taladrante llanto característico de un bebé recién nacido. Frunció el ceño levantándose de su cama gruñendo fuerte. Con una expresión de pocos amigos se aproximó hacia la cuna que se encontraba en su recámara y de la cual provenía el sonido.

Se quedó parado ahí, observando enfurecido al causante de sus recientes y continuos desvelos. Apretó sus puños. No, no iba a golpearlo obviamente, sólo quería contener su furia pues no quería pasar una temporada tras una cárcel por maltrato infantil y violencia intrafamiliar y quien sabe qué más cargos le impondrían. Con la abadía ya había tenido suficiente respecto a prisiones, por toda su vida, y quizás la siguiente vida también.

-¿Porqué haces esto?- Le habló apretando los dientes-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Cambié tu pañal, ya te alimenté, saqué tus gases, te bañé delicadamente y te dormí. No estás enfermo, no tienes hambre, no has defecado ni orinado, ya te revisé hace una hora y no te duele nada. No existe una razón por la que estés llorando, a excepción de que solamente lo hagas por llamar la atención ó por molestarme. Así que reitero mi pregunta ¿Porqué **me **haces esto? ¿Te gusta molestarme?… ¿Soy tu objeto de diversión? No haces **esto** durante el día, sólo durante la madrugada. Papá duerme durante la madrugada. Yo no me pongo a gritar como un loco cuando tú duermes. Mírate, en vez de razonar como una persona civilizada ante mis palabras, lloras más fuerte; No creí que fuera posible que tu llanto fuese aún más molesto, creo que te subestimo cada día.-Terminó su "conversación" Mientras recogía al pequeño niño de la cuna y lo envolvía en su suave frazada de color blanco.

Salió de la habitación con el bebé en brazos, cruzando a lo largo del mediano pasillo para llegar a la sala y acercarse a una de las ventanas. Mecía rítmicamente al ya casi por completo calmado bebé perdiendo su mirada en las luces de la ciudad.

-Yo no nací para esto- Habló de nuevo, mirando a la pequeña criatura de tan sólo dos meses y medio de edad- De verdad no. Yo soy un sociópata, bastardo, arrogante, malnacido, ladino, impaciente, egocéntrico, líder nato, menosprecio a las personas, sólo soy sociable cuando quiero algo de ellas, controlador, soberbio, soy un lobo solitario. No de la clase de lobo que tiene camadas. Soy más del tipo del que se come a sus crías si le llegan a estorbar. Deberías de tener en cuenta eso la próxima vez que sientas deseos de poner a prueba mi estabilidad mental.

Regresó su mirada a la ventana. No recordó el momento en el cual el control total de su vida se le salió de las manos. Primero se encontraba teniendo sexo con una mujer hasta entonces desconocida para él en algún evento nocturno, y lo último que supo, sin saber cómo pasó, se encontraba en un altar frente a un sacerdote diciendo "Sí, acepto". Obviamente se había casado por compromiso hace casi un año, una boda planeada, sólo para acallar especulaciones sobre un embarazo pre-marital. No era como si fuese su problema, de hecho aún ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hizo. Lo único bueno es que se había separado hace dos meses y se encontraba finalizando los trámites de su divorcio.

Lo único malo, era** eso** que le había tocado como "recompensa" por su matrimonio fallido. Él nunca quiso tener un hijo, mucho menos criarlo sólo. Pero ni hablar, era su castigo por haber dejado que su "amiguito" se divirtiera liberalmente y tenía que asumir las consecuencias, Yuriy Ivanov no sería vencido por una pequeña maquina ensucia-pañales. Aunque actualmente ya no estaba tan seguro de esto último. Miró el reloj el cual marcaba las cuatro y quince de la mañana.

-Bueno, quizás ahora si tengas hambre- Le dijo mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un biberón. Al terminar de hacerlo se regresó a la sala a sentarse en el sillón individual. Le dio la mamila al bebé observando como la succionaba. La piel del niño era tan clara como la de él, igualmente tenía el mismo color de cabello a excepción de que el cabello del bebé era más fino y más escaso debido a su pequeña edad. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido debido a la presión que hizo hace un rato al llorar, mientras que tenía rastros de lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Después de un rato, el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó dormido nuevamente, para alivio de Yuriy. Suspiró casi con felicidad levantándose para regresar al dormitorio. Aún le quedaban un par de horas para dormir, antes de que se levantara para ir a trabajar. Después de depositarlo con cuidado en la cuna de madera blanca, literalmente cayó en su cama, exhausto y dispuesto a aprovechar lo que quedaba de sus horas de sueño. Pocos minutos después estaba en un estado semi-consciente, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño cuando escuchó el llanto de nuevo. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos revelando una mirada casi asesina.

_Un año después_

Acababa de terminar de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento, éste mucho más grande que el anterior y más lujoso. Durante ese año que pasó, había ascendido rápidamente en la empresa en la que trabajaba. Salió de la cocina con un tazón lleno de helado de fresa y fue hacia la sala tirándose en el sillón, siendo seguido por un pequeño y sonriente pelirrojo que ya gateaba, deteniéndose cuando llegó hasta el sillón donde se acababa de sentar Yuriy. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada despreocupada y tomó el control del televisor para encenderlo, subiendo y cruzando las piernas en la mesita de café.

El pequeño niño se sentó y observó curioso con sus dos ojos zafiros a su padre, quien lo ignoró. Alzó sus manitas alcanzando la orilla de la mesa con fuerza, balanceándose intentando equilibrarse mientras hacía lo posible por levantarse, logrando su objetivo, dirigió la mirada al mayor sonriéndole felizmente y pasando a apoyarse en las piernas de su progenitor apretando con sus manitas la tela negra del pantalón deportivo, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba siendo ignorado de nuevo por el Ruso. Unos momentos después escuchó que tocaron la puerta del apartamento.

Extrañado, giró su rostro para observar la entrada, pensando que podría ser algún vecino tocando a su puerta para darle la bienvenida, regresó su atención al encuentro de beyblade entre dos competidores llamados Ginga Hagane y Julius Caesar. –Hmmm, es obvio que el chico japonés ya tiene la victoria asegurada. Es notorio que el otro tiene su estrategia bien definida, pero no será suficiente.- Pensó en voz alta comiendo de su helado justo antes de escuchar de nuevo el llamado a su puerta, al parecer golpeándola a patadas.

-¡Con una mierda Yuriy, abre la maldita puerta de una vez imbécil!- Rápidamente giró su rostro a la puerta de nuevo, reconoció esa voz al instante. No podría ser otra más que la de Brian Kuznetzov. No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras dejaba el tazón en la orilla de la mesa y se levantaba para ir corriendo hacia la puerta, ocasionando que el pequeño Yves cayera sentado en la alfombra, haciendo un puchero por esto.

Aún sorprendido por la inesperada visita, abrió la puerta observando al peliplata frente a él. Hacía poco más de tres años desde la última vez que se vieron. Dudó un segundo pero no pudo evitar terminando abrazándolo gustoso.

-Hey, que haces- Respondió el ojiverde semi respondiendo al abrazo para después empujarlo de manera de juego. –Aléjate de mí o no me hago responsable de las consecuencias carnales que pudieran resultar- Sonrió.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí, cuando llegaste, por qué no me avisaste antes, bastardo?- Reclamó alegremente. Trato inusual en él, a excepción de Brian por supuesto. Más cuando tenía dos años sin verlo, siendo en su boda la última vez que lo vio.

-Visitándote, hoy, porque quería que fuera sorpresa… ¿A quién llamas bastardo, bastardo?- Dijo abriéndose paso, dejando sus dos maletas en la estancia.- Si así me recibes a mí, no quiero imaginar como tratas a los demás.

-Sabes que tu trato es especial- Respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente- ¿Y a que se debe tu honorable visita? Veo que al fin dejaste tu tacañería a un lado para venir hasta aquí.-Continuó.

-Nahh, le quité dinero a Kai- Respondió viajando su mirada por el lugar- Lo siento.- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse al pronunciar aquél nombre.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Cambió de tema abruptamente el ojiazul sin darse cuenta que ya había hecho esa pregunta.

-Te lo acabo de decir hace un minuto, hoy, por la mañana.- roló sus ojos ante el hecho de que el pronunciar el nombre de Kai repercutiera todavía en la concentración del otro Ruso, cuando ya habían pasado unos cinco años aproximadamente, no se molestaba en llevar la suma de ellos. Se dio la media vuelta dando un último vistazo al lugar, para dirigirse a donde provenía el ruido de un televisor.-Dicen por ahí que ahora tienes un mini-Yuriy viviendo contigo. Me pregunto si será tan extraño cómo _toi_.-Imitó el acento francés al referirse al pelirrojo.

-¿Quién… quién dijo eso?- Preguntó con ansiedad el pelirrojo siguiendo al halcón, quien giró de nuevo para encararlo sin detener su andar.

-Tú- Rio burlonamente volteándose nuevamente.- Cielos, relájate Ivanov. Él**-**recalcó la palabra al no poder nombrarlo**- **ya dejó de buscarte… ¡wow!-Exclamó con sorpresa, demasiada para su gusto, al ver al pequeño bebé por primera vez. Un bebé de un año al parecer, quizás un poco más, no menos, comiendo helado de fresa con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la orilla de la mesa de café para no perder el equilibrio y caerse, vestía un pantalón de denim azul, calcetines color blanco y una playerita tipo polo color azul oscuro con delgadas líneas blancas, la cual se encontraba manchada de helado, al igual que su rostro. Sin duda era la viva imagen de Yuriy. Piel pálida, cabello rojo intenso, ojos de un color azul profundo y misma nariz.

El bebé no volteó a verlo pues estaba muy concentrado comiendo el delicioso postre, tomaba todo lo que su manita podía abarcar y se la llevaba a la boca, ensuciando su carita y escurriendo un poco de helado en el camino debido a que estaba un poco derretido. Limpió su manita en la playera y continuó comiendo. Yuriy llegó después que el ojiverde y casi le da un infarto al ver a su hijo ensuciándose él, a la mesa y a la alfombra con el helado.

-¡¿Bàstien, qué demonios estás haciendo?- Gritó furioso. El pequeño ojiazul al escuchar esto le miró fijamente unos cuantos segundos para después romper en llanto.

-Yuriy no seas tan gruñón, es sólo un bebé- Le regañó Brian mientras levantaba al niño intentando consolarlo, ocasionando que llorara más fuerte al verse en los brazos de un desconocido; pataleó gritando extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el pelirrojo. Al ver esto, Yuriy suspiró cansado y lo tomó en sus brazos intentando calmarlo. –Ya, ya, no es para tanto.- Le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa. Ante esto, el bebé dejó de llorar y recargó su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello del mayor mientras lanzaba varios sollozos.

-Te ves bien de Mamá- Al escuchar el comentario sarcástico, le dedicó una fría mirada y emprendió el paso hacia la habitación del infante para cambiarle la ropa y limpiarlo, siendo seguido por el otro Ruso.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?- Preguntó una vez que desvistió al bebé y procedió a limpiarlo con toallitas húmedas.

-Un par de semanas, máximo tres.- Iba a decir que se estaba en su período de vacaciones pero fue interrumpido por su propia risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó mientras le daba un chupón a Bàstien una vez que terminó de limpiarlo, dejándolo vestido sólo con su pañal.

- De… esto. Honestamente Yuriy, jamás me imaginé esto en tu futuro. Hubiese sido más creíble el que te hayas vuelto activista, narcotraficante, incluso hasta sacerdote pero… esto, esto es hilarante.- El ojiverde intentó calmarse al escuchar gruñir al otro, sabiendo que estaba comenzando a molestarse.- ¿Siquiera puede caminar ya?-Cambió el tema.

-Un poco, observa.- Contestó tomando al bebé en brazos y depositándolo de pie en el piso sin soltar sus manitas. Empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras que el pequeño sonriente, comenzó a avanzar, le soltó las manos sin alejarlas mucho, observando como el pequeño pelirrojo caminaba por sí sólo durante pocos segundos para después perder el equilibrio, siendo agarrado por Yuriy antes de que cayera.

Un año después el mismo pelirrojo, ahora con dos años, no paraba de correr y gritar por todo el apartamento. -¡Bàstien guarda silencio!- Gritó con fuerza desde el estudio donde se encontraba trabajando con la puerta abierta, intentando concentrarse frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

-¡No!- gritó a lo lejos el niño a lo lejos para después continuar con sus gritos inentendibles y sin sentido, mientras corría por un pasillo y atravesaba el umbral de la cocina siendo sujetado repentinamente por el pelirrojo mayor quien había llegado desde la otra entrada. Soltó un grito de diversión mezclado con susto y sorpresa.

El ruso lo lanzó al aire varias veces ocasionando que más risas salieran de la garganta del pequeño. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto?- Le sonrió mientras le ponía un chupón en su boca. –Detesto darte esta cosa, pero además de darte tu biberón, ésta es la única forma de mantenerte callado. – Lo sentó en su silla de comer y abrió el refrigerador buscando una sopa de verduras para dársela de comer, volteó a verlo al escuchar como empezaba a llorar extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él.

Papi- Lo llamaba llorando, intentando llamar su atención.

Tienes que comer-Suspiró.- Ya vuelvo.- Le dijo mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba después de un par minutos, entregándole un lobo de peluche, calmándolo al instante y viendo como abrazaba al juguete con fuerza.

Después de alimentarlo lo tomó en sus brazos desplazándose al estudio para continuar con su trabajo. Sentó al pequeño en sus piernas mientras continuaba con su escrito. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió un peso recargarse en su abdomen, bajó su vista y vio como el pequeño ojiazul se encontraba profundamente dormido en su regazo. Se levantó cargándolo con cuidado para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio del menor para recostarlo en su cuna, lo tapó con una frazada y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan particularmente molesto e insoportable pudo haberse ganado mi cariño de ésta forma?- Sonrió. Recordaba que hace un par de años, cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de él después de su divorcio no podía ni si quiera tolerarlo. Lo odiaba, sentía que había arruinado su existencia, lo veía sólo como un estorbo molesto. Al pasar los meses, todos esos sentimientos de desagrado se fueron, siendo remplazados por un deseo de protección y amor infinitos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esa transición, sólo sabía que un día lo odiaba, y al siguiente lo amaba. Sentía que el rumbo que había tomado su vida no era malo después de todo, pues ahora tenía a alguien que dependía totalmente de él. Ahora tenía una familia. Centenares de noches, durante muchos años, lloraba por motivo de su soledad hasta quedarse dormido, pidiendo que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Había tardado bastante en darse cuenta que ese deseo ya se había cumplido desde el día que su hijo nació.

Fin Flash Back

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante esos recuerdos e innumerables más. Pero de pronto la realidad volvió a él cayéndole como agua fría, borrando su sonrisa. Es verdad, si él siguió con su vida ¿Por qué Kai no lo haría? Sacó un sobre del cajón izquierdo y giró su silla 180 grados quedando de frente hacia el edificio de Biovolt, observando su imponente estructura hecha de granito negro y cristal. Sacó la invitación del sobre, mirándola durante un tiempo. Titubeó un momento antes de sacar su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada.

-Sophie… Habla Yuriy Ivanov, llamaba para confirmar que cuidarás de Bàstien hoy. Sí… ya le dije a que tú lo recogerás de la escuela. Espero desocuparme temprano, a las once máximo… Ok. Haz que tome un baño antes de que se duerma, espero puedas convencerlo… Gracias, hasta luego.- Colgó. Su niñera ya había confirmado que cuidaría de su hijo este día. Ya no tenía excusa para ir a la celebración de Hiwatari. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Después de un minuto los abrió y giró su silla de nuevo para continuar trabajando.

* * *

Se saltó su hora de comer para compensar el tiempo que estuvo fuera por la mañana. Ahora mismo se encontraba en una videoconferencia con los altos mandos de la filial de su compañía en Madrid, esto lo mantuvo ocupado y alejado de los pensamientos sobre el japonés durante unas horas. Después de dar por terminada la reunión cerró su portátil y se recargó en la silla suspirando, sentía que ese día había sido extremadamente largo, y aún no terminaba. Usualmente no se pasaba todo el día holgazaneando como en ese momento, pero se sentía miserablemente inútil para cualquier actividad, por esa razón repartió todo el trabajo del día que le restaba entre sus tres asistentes según el grado de importancia, dos de ellos eran los que tomaban las tareas más importantes, mientras que el restante lo que prácticamente hacía era servir su café y llevar recados ya que era el de menos experiencia. Checó la hora en su reloj, eran las siete con cinco minutos, el evento era a las ocho en punto. Si salía ahora mismo llegaría exactamente a esa hora; ahora se preguntaba si lo adecuado era llegar cortésmente puntual o estilosa y elegantemente tarde.

Optó por lo segundo, le demostraría a Kai que aun conservaba su personalidad soberbia, engreída y arrogante. Salió de la enorme oficina y tomó el elevador, presionando un botón para que no se detuviera entre los pisos y bajar directamente al estacionamiento. Una vez dentro del auto y después de hacer una nota mental sobre necesitar uno nuevo, salió rumbo a un departamento de soltero que poseía no muy lejos de ahí. Una vez llegado a su destino, se adentró en el lugar con decoración minimalista, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y abrió el closet observando su ropa pensando que usar. Durante un momento, tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Se dejó caer en el piso con las manos en su cabeza.

-Bien Yuriy, no seas cobarde- Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño; se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su presentación.

Llegó al hotel donde era el evento pasando un poco las diez de la noche, le entregó sus llaves al valet parking y se adentró en el edificio para tomar el elevador. Después de esperar un par de minutos a que el elevador descendiera, se adentró en él y presionó el botón que llevaba a la terraza del hotel. Al ascender cada piso, sentía como cada vez hiperventilaba más y más. Al ser la única persona dentro, detuvo el elevador y se dio media vuelta, apoyando sus manos en la pared y observando su rostro en el reflejo de la misma. Respiró hondo mientras a su mente recordaba uno de esos momentos que él se dedicó a enterrar muy profundo, tanto que en todos estos años no había recordado ninguno, sintiéndose confundido del porqué ahora le pasaba esto.

Flash back

Once upon a time you and I

When we were dreaming easy

Fresh as limes and happy as a Sunday sky

There was nothing we could sell or buy

Cause all we really needed

Was our bare feet and a pair of wings to fly

Un Yuriy de 19 años se encontraba recostado en la cama de la suite del hotel en el que se encontraba, observando el techo sin algún interés en particular mientras a su lado, Kai jugaba con su mano, tomándola y elevándola un poco para después dejarla caer sobre la cama y repetir la misma acción. Sintió como la mano de Kai dejó la suya para tomarle de la barbilla y girar su rostro hacia él. El bicolor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa siendo correspondido del mismo modo. Alejó delicadamente la mano del bicolor y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el japonés observando brevemente la espalda del otro, dirigiendo su mirada a su rostro una vez que el pelirrojo volteó.

-A la cocina… Tengo sed.- Manifestó mientras se ponía de pie, girando su desnudo cuerpo para encararlo.- ¿Quieres algo?- Ofreció, recibiendo una negativa del bicolor. Dio unos pasos buscando su ropa por el piso, pero lo único que encontró fue una almohada en el suelo al pie de la cama y debajo de ésta, los boxers a cuadros color azul claro del bicolor. Levantó la almohada, poniéndola sobre la cama y se puso los boxers.

-Engordaste.- Habló el bicolor a su espalda.

-¿Waaaa…?-Expreso incoherente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa incrédula mezclada con sorpresa y confusión, poniendo una mano entre su cadera y espalda, girándola un poco para observar al japonés, quien lo miraba al parecer un poco divertido por lo que le había dicho.

-Mis boxers no te quedaban así de entallados.- Explicó. El pelirrojo dio media vuelta para observarlo mejor.

-Es porque son una talla más pequeña… no he engordado.- Murmuró pensativo, bajando su mirada para observar su cuerpo, notando que aunque le quedaban un poco holgados, no era tanto como antes.

-Ajá… ¿Y porque razón compraría mi ropa interior una talla menor a la que uso?-Puso sus ojos en blanco. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con una expresión juguetona.

- Porque eres un enano- Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Hmmph. Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver, no te engañes a ti mismo. Estás gordo.

-¡Fuck you!- Le aventó la almohada que hace unos momentos había levantado, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver cubrirse a su novio del ataque. Salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina, escuchando a lo lejos el ruido del televisor que Kai acababa de encender.

Tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se encaminó a la ventana mientras bebía el líquido. Recargó sus brazos en la base, observando a las personas que transitaban por la calle, doce pisos debajo de él.

What is your guess, darling?

Have we lived too much, too fast?

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, tiró la botella vacía en la basura y regresó a la habitación. El bicolor aún seguía recostado en la cama, usando un brazo como almohada y mirando el televisor, al parecer una película. Se detuvo en la entrada para observarlo un momento sin ser notado por el otro aún. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y corrió en dirección a la cama, saltándole encima.

-Cógeme…-Pidió sonriente mirándolo a los ojos, arrebatándole el control remoto y apagando la televisión.

-¿De nuevo? Debes descansar. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos a las 6:00.

-¿Cómo puede un solo hombre ser tan infinitamente decepcionante?- Se quejó el ojiazul mientras besaba su pecho.

-Ése es mi encanto.- Sonrió.- Dime, ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta, por lo que realizó la pregunta de nuevo.

- Mis vacaciones sorpresa. Mis reglas.- Contestó el ruso mientras se recostaba a su lado boca arriba, en la misma posición que estuvo antes de salir de la habitación, volteándolo a ver al sentir la mirada del ojivioleta.

- Recordaste traer mi pasaporte, ¿no?- Le preguntó el bicolor.

- Por supuesto. Está con mi pasaporte.

-¿Y dónde está?- Cuestionó de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

-En un lugar donde no puedas encontrarlo. Nadie puede ver la foto de mi pasaporte.- Puso los ojos en blanco y torció los labios dando a entender el desagrado que le causaba el cómo se veía en la fotografía.

- Cuando subamos al avión, habremos estado juntos 4 años.- Sonrió, moviéndose para quedar de costado. El pelirrojo sonrió de vuelta e imitó el movimiento del ojivioleta, acercándose a él.

- Feliz aniversario.- Le dijo antes de besarlo, rodeando su espalda con un brazo.

El bicolor lo empujó sobre su espalda, para posicionarse sobre él, dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y clavículas. Recargó su barbilla en el pecho del pelirrojo y le miró, sintiendo la mano del ruso acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por qué yo? Pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque le quitas la corteza a tu pan.- Confesó el pelirrojo casi susurrando. Kai sonrió, bajando su rostro para repartiendo afectuosos besos en su pecho y estómago.

-Mmmm y por esto- Añadió con una sonrisa placentera.

Fin Flash Back

Can you tell me how it used to be

When we really cared?

And when love was on our side…

Miró su reflejo. Muchos años habían pasado ya, aquel Yuriy Ivanov había desaparecido por completo. Poco o nada se parecía en lo que ahora era el Yuriy Ivanov del presente. No sólo había cambiado por dentro; sino también físicamente, su cuerpo era más masculino, su piel seguía siendo notoriamente blanca, pero ya no poseía aquella blancura casi única que el clima de su natal Rusia le brindaba, el estilo de su cabello seguía siendo básicamente el mismo, excepto por el desaparecido par de mechones que tenía frente a su rostro. Su rostro era más maduro, sus facciones más pronunciadas, a simple vista de apariencia joven, pero cuando entrecerraba sus ojos aparecían unas muy leves arrugas en las esquinas de éstos. Quizás pocos las notaban, pero él definitivamente sabía que estaban ahí, esperando al acecho, sabiendo que al pasar el tiempo se dejarán notar aún más. Algunos años más y empezarían a aparecer canas.

Can you tell me how I used to be?

Have I missed my chance?

Have I changed my hopes for fears

And my dreams for plans?

De repente los años le cayeron encima. No había tenido el tiempo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en todos estos años. Sin duda alguna no era una vida que hubiese soñado poseer. Nunca notó el momento exacto en el que cambió sueños por planes de vida.

"Yo no elegí esta vida; pero la he aprendido a enfrentar." Pensó ya calmadamente mientras presionaba el botón del elevador de nuevo, reanudando su ascenso. Respiró hondo justo después de que las puertas se abrieron y dio el primer paso hacia afuera. Quitó rápidamente el pie en cuanto lo puso en la entrada del ascensor, el cual al no detectar movimientos posteriores, cerró sus puertas. Observó por una vez más su reflejo, notando cierto miedo en su mirada.

-Joder Yuriy, tu puedes con esto. No seas cobarde. Abrió las puertas y salió decidido, aunque se estuviese muriendo de miedo por dentro. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral del pasillo a la salida que da a la terraza numerosas personas se cruzaban en su camino, amontonándose alrededor de él saludándolo, y dirigiéndole palabras que no alcanzaba a captar debido a la tensión que sentía de encontrarse con el bicolor en cualquier momento. Se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y se abrió paso entre las personas para dirigirse a la barra.

"¿Dónde estás? Sé que estás aquí, lo sé, pero… ¿Dónde?" Pensó mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de su tormento. Nada. Tomó asiento.

Recargó sus brazos en la superficie de la barra mientras esperaba su whisky, cuando de pronto sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente, sintiendo que volvía a hiperventilarse. Apretó un poco sus ojos y se volteó casi de un salto, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Hey, pensé que no vendrías.- Genial. Era Renaud, ahora se preguntaba a donde se había ido toda su valentía.

-No iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.-

-¿Cansado de huir?-

-No estoy huyendo.

-¿Y porqué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando me acerqué a ti?-Indagó el francés intentando traspasar los pensamientos del pelirrojo con su mirada.

-No estoy nervioso, estoy estresado y cansado, es eso, y sólo eso.- Contestó secamente mientras giraba su cuerpo para tomar su bebida.

-Okay…- Respondió incrédulo, agitando un poco su copa con vino tinto.-Yo tampoco lo he visto.- Sonrió al ver en la expresión del ruso que tenía razón cuando pensaba que estaba buscando al sujeto asiático, como lo llamaba.

Yuriy reservó su comentario y tomó otro trago de whisky.- ¿Cuál es mi mesa?

-En la entrada están unos empleados de aquí, quienes te llevan al lugar que está reservado para ti.

-No vi a nadie.

-Mhmm. Estás en la misma que yo, obviamente.- Señaló el lugar del que hablaba.-O yo estoy en la misma que tú, no lo sé…- Murmuró pensativo mientras perdía su mirada en su bebida.

Yuriy al ver que su colega ya estaba un poco pasado de copas decidió tomar distancia de él, puesto que sabía que cuando se encontraba en ese estado, se le insinuaba constantemente, y era algo que el no permitiría que pasara, no esta noche. Caminó hacia la orilla de la terraza y se recargó en el barandal dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin rastro alguno de aquella persona. Yuriy empezaba a relajarse más, con ayuda del alcohol y el pensamiento de que quizás no se toparía con esa persona esa noche. Se encontraba tranquilamente cenando en completo silencio y aislado del mundo real, a diferencia de los acompañantes a su alrededor en la misma mesa, y en mesas contiguas quienes no paraban de hablar desde temas personales, trabajo, o el músico que amenizaba la velada.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a un lado suyo y con el tenedor en mano, giró su rostro al recién llegado. Era el Doctor Hasselhoff, un empleado de su empresa que desempeñaba el puesto de director de ventas y marketing. Regresó la vista a su plato y continuó cenando guardando silencio en señal muda de que el otro dijera el motivo del porque se acercó.

-Señor Ivanov, disculpe que lo moleste, quisiera pedirle un poco de su tiempo, ¿puede acompañarme porfavor?

-Hn- Tragó la comida que estaba masticando para limpiar su boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie, siguiendo al otro hombre.

-He estado esperando a que por fin se diera esta presentación, señor, sin duda alguna una buena relación y futuros proyectos entre nuestra compañía y la corporación Biovolt harán que nos consolidemos en el mercado asiático. Esperemos tener una buena relación con ellos, una vez que usted conozca al Doctor Hiwatari y sus subordinados, si todo sale bien en los próximos días, podremos augurar un buen futuro para nosotros.- El pelirrojo no procesó las palabras Biovolt y Hiwatari hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, Hasselhoff se había detenido y un círculo de personas se abrió dándole paso.

Y ahí estaba él, justo cuando pensó que no lo vería esta noche, parecía que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta desde el momento en el que se acercó y quitó su vista del piso para mirar a las personas ahí presentes, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en jugarle chueco. La sensación de sofocamiento regresó a él en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, y aunque no podía ver su propia expresión, sentía que seguramente no era buena. Ojos color escarlata analizándolo profundamente, casi queriendo penetrar en su cerebro y a la vez mirándolo con desinterés, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban ante tal mirada.

-Señor Ivanov, él es el Doctor Kai Hiwatari. Doctor, él es Yuriy Ivanov. El señor Ivanov es CEO de la compañía total fina elf, la empresa de refinería de la que le he hablado, estudió en la universidad pantheon-sorbonne de París, y tiene una maestría en negocios internacionales del mismo lugar. El Doctor Hiwatari posee un título de ingeniería genética, con una maestría y doctorado en Genética Molecular y Biotecnología otorgados por el Instituto Max-Planck de_Genética Molecular__,_ de Berlín, Alemania, así como dos post-doctorados realizados en Manchester. Espero éste sea el inicio de muchos encuentros y podramos desarrollar juntos innovadores proyectos que beneficien a ambas corporaciones.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático, sin decir alguna palabra y con la garganta seca. Observó los labios del bicolor moverse para hablar.

-Un placer, Señor Ivanov.- Le escuchó decir. Dios, mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que escuchó su voz, tanto que ya la había olvidado. El japonés extendió la mano para estrecharla con la suya, éste acto lo confundió ¿Eso era todo? ¿No gritos, ni preguntas… nada? ¿Ahora pretendería que no lo conocía? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca, hasta que lo intentó un par de veces más.

-I…gualmente- Balbuceó tontamente. Todo esto era muy extraño, y de repente no supo como comportarse, todos los diálogos o comportamientos que tenía preparados para cuando este momento llegara, simplemente se desvanecieron. Esperaba todo, menos **esto**.

* * *

En cuanto entró a su dormitorio tiró sus zapatos y ropa por todo el lugar hasta quedar en boxers, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de encender las luces. Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde siendo parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las persianas. Aún se encontraba muy confundido por lo que pasó esa noche. Kai había pretendido no conocerlo.

"¡Ni siquiera mostró sorpresa al verme después de todos estos años!" Pensó. El resto de la noche actuó como si él no existiera e incluso cuando se fue, temprano cabe destacar, su rostro mostraba un aburrimiento extremo.

- ¿Qué… demonios?-

"Pero acaso… ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No era tener a Kai fuera de mi vida lo que más deseaba?" Ante estos pensamientos ocultó su rostro en sus manos exhalando con desesperación. Su vida era perfecta, bueno, al menos eso creía, pero aun así no era mala, ¿Por qué tenía que venir el bicolor a arruinarlo todo?

-Parece que eso no ha cambiado Kai…-Tragó saliva al pronunciar su nombre-… Siempre haciendo de mi vida un desastre. ¿Acaso será un deporte para ti?- Se preguntó aun escondiendo su cara en las manos.

* * *

Se acurrucó más entre sus cobertores, sintiendo un poco de frío, ya era invierno, la época favorita de Yuriy, específicamente Diciembre, esto significaba sólo una cosa: Nieve. No nevaba tan seguido como en Rusia, a decir verdad eran contadas las veces que nevaba, y no con tanta intensidad. Pero le hacía recordar el pasado y era cuando sentía nostalgia. Hacía ya dos meses de aquel encuentro con Hiwatari. Ciertamente lo vio más veces después, pero no volvió a intercambiar palabras con él. Todos los tratos entre las dos empresas las realizaban los respectivos departamentos encargados de hacer eso.

Pero aunque no hablara con él, no significaba que su vida había transcurrido normal. Todo lo contrario, no paraba de pensar en el ojivioleta, desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer. Incluso pensaba en él ahora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino peso en su cama y los movimientos que hacía hasta detenerse por completo. Momentos después descubrió su cabeza del cobertor y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Son las 5 de la mañana Bàstien…-

-Pronto será navidad…- Dijo sin cambiar su seria expresión. Yuriy frunció levemente el entrecejo. Sabía a donde iba esto, en su cumpleaños era igual.

-Oh no, he creado un monstruo- Gimoteó fingidamente, mientras giraba dándole la espalda al menor quien soltó una infantil carcajada antes de lanzarse encima del pelirrojo.- Mi hijo sólo me quiere por mi dinero y por los regalos que pueda darle, que tristeza- Dramatizó.

-Ya hice mi lista, y quiero todo lo que hay en ella, toma- Le enseñó el pedazo de papel y lo puso sobre el buró junto a la cama, regresando a posicionarse encima del ruso.

- En que se ha convertido… Porque no puede quererme por quien soy y no por lo que tengo, porque, PORQUE- Continuó con su drama, aumentando la risa en el pequeño. Posó su vista en él y le sonrió.- No deberías ser tan superficial Bàstien, te estoy consintiendo demasiado, quizás sería bueno que este año no recibieras nada.- Le dijo, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como el niño abría sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡NO!

- Es más, te daré lo único que necesitas en este mundo. - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y le hacía cosquillas, tumbándolo al instante, contagiándose de su risa y viéndolo retorcerse, pues sabía lo sensible que era, al igual que él, ante esos toques.

Después de un par de minutos, concedió los ruegos del menor para que se detuviera.- Ven, aun falta una hora para que comiences a prepararte para ir a la escuela- Le dijo mientras levantaba una parte del cobertor para que se pudiera meter, una vez lo hizo, se recostó de lado acariciando su cabello, mientras sentía que el pequeño pelirrojo se acurrucaba en su pecho. Duró unos minutos así hasta que decidió levantarse para ir a tomar un baño, dejando solo al menor, quien tomó el control remoto del televisor que se encontraba empotrado en la pared y buscaba el canal de dibujos animados, acomodándose usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada y cruzando una pierna.

Una vez dentro de la regadera, sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo al bicolor, no podía entender como es que todo esto le afectaba si se jactaba de haberlo olvidado completamente. En verdad sentía que si lo había olvidado pero entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Y por qué sentía que la indiferencia del japonés le… molestaba?

Una vez terminado el baño, salió de la regadera y caminó hacia su closet, el cual se encontraba dentro del baño y tomó uno de sus típicos trajes para trabajar. Después de vestirse y peinarse con rapidez y destreza, salió de la habitación y tomó al niño en brazos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del menor. Una vez dentro, abrió el closet y sacó el uniforme del pequeño, el cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y un saco color negro con el logotipo de su instituto y algunos toques en color dorado, complementado con una corbata color vino.

-Bien, vístete.- Le ordenó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.- Mientras haré waffles, cuando termines baja para que desayunes.- Finalizó dejando la habitación después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Yves.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno y terminado de arreglar al pequeño pelirrojo, salieron del edificio en el auto de Yuriy, camino al colegio y luego a su trabajo. Ahora se negaba a que un chofer llevara a su hijo a la escuela, o alguna otra parte, prefería hacerlo él mismo, pues de otra forma, sería un blanco fácil para que pudiese ser secuestrado, y eso es algo que jamás permitiría.

Aunque Yuriy se esmerara en mantener el anonimato y su rostro fuera de los medios, aun así no era del todo desconocido, y por supuesto existía gente que haría lo que fuese por dinero.

Después de casi una hora, al fin traspasó las puertas de la compañía y tomó el elevador, presionando el botón de su piso, no sin antes presionar otro botón para que no se detuviera hasta llegar a la planta indicada. Después de un minuto, se abrieron las puertas y salió de el con paso hacia su enorme oficina. Uno de sus asistentes se le acercó apresurado.

-Señor, le recuerdo que tiene una junta con el presidente de Biovolt a las 9:20, una vez finalice, tiene una reunión con los directores de la planta de Texas en los Estados Unidos, el Doctor Wayne, esperará su reunión virtual a las 11:15, estimando una duración de cuarenta minutos, después tiene varios contratos que revisar y firmar. Reservé su estancia en el restaurante del hotel Pullman para su almuerzo, cuatro lugares, como todos los Viernes que usted almuerza ahí, después de su llegada tiene junta con el consejo administrativo y como usted ya sabe, siempre se extiende mucho así que pasé todas sus citas para las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis.- Dijo casi sin respirar, Yuriy lo escuchó atento, pero no pudo evitar preguntar algo.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora me entero que tengo una cita con Hiwatari?- Preguntó molesto.

- Emm señor, bueno… La reunión estaba contemplada para dentro de dos semanas, pero debido al espacio que tenía a esta hora y el hecho de que el asistente del Doctor Hiwatari llamó diciendo que había cancelado un compromiso a esta misma hora, decidimos adelantarla, cuanto antes mejor… Señor.- Dijo un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada del ojiazul.

-¿Decidieron? Genial… Gracias por avisarme de sus "decisiones" quince minutos antes. ¿Quien soy yo aquí? ¿El presidente? Nadie, al parecer.- Dijo antes de abrir las dos puertas de su oficina y cerrarlas con fuerza en la cara del joven hombre.

Bueno, eso había sido demasiado dramático para su gusto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la pronta visita del japonés. Torció sus dedos con ansiedad y caminó hacia su silla. Justo cuando se sentó escuchó como tocaban y alguien abría una de las puertas. Era el mismo asistente de hace un momento.

-Señor, el Doctor Kai Hiwatari está aquí, llegó un poco más temprano de lo esperado. – Rio nerviosamente.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Otra vez sentía esa sensación de vacío y ansiedad en el estómago. Sin articular ninguna otra palabra, el asistente salió, dejando libre para que entrara el bicolor, quien entró altivamente, acercándose hacia el escritorio y tomando asiento sin si siquiera fuese ofrecido por el pelirrojo. Después de pocos minutos de incómodo silencio que parecieron horas, el pelirrojo tomó la iniciativa en la palabra solo para notar algo raro.

-¿Qué… no abogados presentes?- Indagó curioso de que ni siquiera los suyos propios estuviesen ahí.

-…- El bicolor no contestó, en cambio lo miró largamente sin ningún interés en especial. Esta acción molestó bastante al ruso, ¿Qué acaso Kai también fingiría no conocerlo aunque estuviesen los dos solos?

- Por qué…- Comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por su secretaria quien traía dos tazas de café para ambos. Una vez que la mujer salió, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el japonés, quien no había desviado la suya en ningún momento. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente, pensando un poco y cambió la formulación de su pregunta.

-¿Acaso fingirás demencia también en privado?- Sonrió con socarronería. No notó ningún cambió en la expresión del japonés, hasta que éste parpadeó y bajó su mirada hacia el folder que sostenía en sus manos, comenzando a hablar.

-Como sabe nuestra empresa se dedica mayormente a la investigación enfocada en el campo de genética, pero también tenemos una parte que se dedica a la biotecnología, como por ejemplo destilación del petróleo, en esta parte entra ust-

-¡Oh detén toda estúpida basura!- Lo interrumpió, sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a hervir cuando empezó a escucharlo a hablar.- Porque no te ahorras toda esta plática de porquería y dices porque en realidad estás aquí.- Gruñó.

- Mi visita aquí, es única y exclusivamente para negocios- Respondió en tono neutro.

- No, no es verdad y lo sabes. Ambos sabemos la razón por la que estás aquí, sólo porque sabías que estaba aquí, y viniste a perseguirme como el psicópata que eres.- El bicolor hasta entonces serio, no pudo evitar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿Perseguirte? ¿Por qué habría de perseguirte? Si estoy aquí es por cuestiones de trabajo, ni siquiera sabía que vivías aquí. Yo te hacía muerto, o algo. Si hay alguien psicópata en esta habitación, me temo que eres tú- Sentenció haciendo enojar más al pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah! ahora parece que ya no me desconoces…

- ¿Y no era lo que querías? ¿Alejarte de mí para siempre no era lo que querías? ¿O acaso todos estos años simplemente jugabas a irte sin ninguna razón aparente, esconderte y ahora no quieres estar oculto ya más? ¿O te molesta el hecho de que no me importara que te hayas ido, que no me importes ahora, y que seguramente no me importarás mañana?- Bingo, había dado justo en el blanco, pero eso era algo que el pelirrojo se negaba a admitir.

-Sabes porque me fui, nunca fue "por ninguna razón aparente"- Elevó las manos haciendo énfasis en las palabras dichas por Kai.

- ¡Por su puesto que fue por ninguna razón! ¡Nunca escuchas! ¡Y seguramente tampoco lo haces ahora!

-¿Ninguna razón? ¡¿Ninguna razón?¡ ¡Te parece poco experimentar con niños en la abadía! ¡Como pudiste hacerles lo mismo que un día me hicieron a mi!- Gritó furioso poniéndose de pie- ¡Juraste! ¡Juraste que te vengarías de todas esas personas que me dañaron, cuando en realidad eras una de ellas, bastardo hipócrita! – Ante este insulto, el japonés también se puso de pie igual de enojado que el pelirrojo.

- ¡No fue lo mismo, nunca hice nada ilegal! ¡Te dije que nunca escuchas!

- ¡No me vengas con estupideces de que todo era legal! Si hubiese sido así no lo hubieses ocultado.

-Lo oculté porque sabía que no me perdonarías, jamás entenderías que no era nada parecido a lo que hicieron en ti.

- ¡Ahora resulta que todo lo hiciste por mi, pedazo de mierda! ¡Sabía que seguías siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre! No sé como puedes estar libre de prisión, mereces estar ahí junto con Boris y tu abuelo, los tres son tal para cual, igual de retorcidos.

-¡Como te atreves a compararme con esos dos! Al diablo los experimentos, solamente estás molesto por el hecho de que para mi no signifiques nada ya, y no es porque te sientas herido emocionalmente, si no porque ahora tienes un títere menos que controlar- Siseó, Yuriy sentía que le hervía la sangre.

- Sabes que puedes mentir muy bien Hiwatari – Rodeó el escritorio acercándose a él- Pero también sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar. Ve a otro lado con tus estúpidos intentos de mentiras.- En cuanto terminó de hablar sintió que el otro lo jalaba de su saco, juntando sus labios ferozmente, casi devorándolos. Todo esto tomó por sorpresa al ruso, quien no pudo responder el beso debido al shock que sentía por el agolpamiento de miles de sensaciones viejas que renacían y otras nuevas. Cuando pasó el espasmo, comenzó a relajarse, empezando a corresponder. Justo en ese momento, el bicolor se separó empujándolo y mirándolo con ira.

- Lo ves, nada… Quizás ahora ya puedas creerme.- El pelirrojo tomó unos segundos para procesar lo ocurrido y arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo su enojo volver a él nuevamente.

- ¡Ni siquiera pienses que haré un trato contigo bastardo enfermo!- Cambió de tema

- ¡Bien por mi! ¡Por mí tú y tu estúpida compañía se pueden ir al demonio! ¡Sobre todo tú!

-¡Jódete!- Gritó dando por finalizada la discusión saliendo disparado de la oficina hacia el elevador, sin importarle que el otro se quedara ahí. Curiosas miradas lo observaban, y no porque hayan escuchado la discusión, dado que las paredes de su oficina no dejaban traspasar el ruido, no, si no por su enrojecido rostro, producto de la mezcla de rabia y aquel beso.

Una vez que salió y se subió a su auto, condujo sin rumbo por las afueras de la ciudad a exceso de velocidad. Cuando sintió que no podía más, se estacionó a un lado, apagó el motor y puso ambas manos sobre el volante.

Todo ese dolor y esos sentimientos que había enterrado, ahora resurgían todos a la vez, sintiendo que eso era demasiado hasta para él. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se desahogó golpeando el volante una y otra vez, ya no podía guardarse todo eso, ya no más, soltó amargamente su llanto, por primera vez en trece años, lloró por Kai…

* * *

Ja, apuesto que jamás pensaron que volvería. Bueno, yo nunca pense eso, sólo que tengo un fuerte, fuerte bloqueo. Escribía a ratitos, desde mayo del año pasado he estado escribiéndolo, pero nomás no, y aun así no terminó de gustarme del todo. Pero bueno, espero a ustedes si les haya gustado. Quizas necesite un o una beta reader, nunca he tenido una, pero quizas necesite una ahora para que me de su opinion y me ayude con ideas para desbloquearme x.x bueno no se si hacen eso. En fin, pensaba poner un lemon, pero se me hizo demasiado pronto, me dije "el primer encuentro y ya un lemon" jaja no se tomarian en serio esto de la separacion, asi que quizas en un proximo capitulo, no dire cuando, porque si lo advierto, pues sabran que se reconcilian, y pues, no.

No saben lo que hice para inspirarme. De todo. Desde ver decenas de películas, ahora desarrollé el hábito de ir todos los viernes al cine sola. Como los viajes me inspiran, me pague un boleto (es en serio) De un viaje de aqui a Nogales. Son como 6 horas creo, de ida. Luego me regresé. Lo juro, es en serio. Aproveché para brincar la linea jaja e ir de compras, pero bueno, esa es harina de otro costal. Lei todos los fics de yuriy y kai en inglés. Asi es, todos y cada uno de esos "todos". Por cierto descubri historias muy buenas, sin duda las de** Lyson** son las mejores. No recuerdo el título pero hay un fic de vampiros que fue el ultimo que termino hace poco, un mes creo, se lo recomiendo, tambien "a tendency to start fires" me he enganchad un buen con este fic, esperando cada dia, a que lo actualice, pero ha tardado :c, bueno, en sí todos sus fics son geniales, al menos los kaixyuriy que fueron los unicos que leí de ella, o Tala, en los fanfics en inglés ponen Tala, no suena raro, pero, no se :c.

Creo que el estudiar ingenieria en biotecnología me da la ventaja de saber lo que hace Kai y que será mas facil escribir sobre ese tema, igual que con yuriy, bueno aunque más de kai, obviamente jaja. Y lo de doctor... Sorry pero tenia que hacerlo, aqui todos los investigadores son doctores, bueno, la mayoria, y obvio kai no podria ser la excepcion, hasta le añadi unos postdoc xD. En fin, esto aun no ha acabado, aun tienen mucho que discutir y que hacer y tenemos que conocer mas sobre la vida de kai, quizas lo haga en el prox capitulo. Bueno, no me peguen por la tardanza pero comprendame, jamas me habia enfrentado a un bloqueo de escritora, y eso que ni siquiera soy profesional jaja, dejenme saber lo que opinan, acepto sugerencias, etcetera etcetera. Los quiero :)

**C.I.**


End file.
